Pirates of the Caribbean: La Chica de Pirata
by Amethyst Rainblossom
Summary: Liliana Kavanagh is a pirate, and it is her nature to be so. But will the doubting response of her father cloud her will to grasp her destiny? Please Read and Review (BACK)
1. Chapter 1: Port Royal

"Lily? LILY! Lily, where the bloody hell are y- oh, there you are." First mate Kill-em-all Kiagan Kavanagh (Pirates are VERY excellent at alliteration, aren't they?) was looking anxiously for his ten-year-old daughter, who was sitting nicely in front of her vanity, brushing her hair.

"Yes, Da?" she asked pleasantly, her noble accent not revealing the fact she had lived with scruffy pirates her whole existence.

"We're going to stop in Port Royal for a bit...I just thought you should know." His eyes were bloodshot.

"Do I get to see Mother?" Lily's mother was one of the few, to put it politely, "working women" in the underground of Port Royal, and Lily had never met her.

"Um, no, love. Not this time. But I will get you some nice hair ribbons or a new dress or...something."

"That'll be nice." Lily smiled.

"You're a good girl, Lily. I'm glad to see you're growing up to be a fit young.....lady." He coughed at the word.

"I don't want to be a lady, Da. I want to be a pirate, like you and Captain Turner!"

"Women don't suit well as pirates, Lily...not well at all."

"But what about Captainess Anna Maria?"

"She was born and raised a pirate. Raised a man's woman."

"I'm a pirate!"

"No, you're not! And don't even think you may become one, Liliana, because I will not let you be another dead body in Davy Jones' locker!"

"But I can fight! I can do all the things a pirate can do! And Captain Turner even let me steer the ship today!"

"Will WHAT? Lily, stay in here. I need to go see Captain Turner."

Kill-em-all Kiagan let the room swiftly, his many decorations clanking as he walked away.

………………………………………………………………..

Lily followed him quietly to the cabin of Captain Will Turner, and pressed her ear against the wood.

"Will, you let her steer the ship?"

"What's wrong with it, Kill-em-all? She was raised on this ship, she worked on this ship, she should know how to sail it."

"She's a GIRL, Will. She cannot be a pirate. She WILL not be a pirate."

"Why not? She was raised as one. She will be still raised as one."

"I'm beginning to think twice about that! I'm going to drop her off at Port Royal. She's old enough to get work."

"That's not so good of an idea, Kill-em-all. She may be kidnapped."

"She can fend for herself. We drop her off at Port Royal."

"Are you sure, Kill-em-all? Don't you see how happy she is out on deck?"

"Will, who is her father here, you or me?"

"You, Kill-em-all, but as Captain, I get to dec-"

"No, Will. She is my daughter. She is in MY care. We drop her off tomorrow."

Will sighed. "I'm not going to say it's a good idea, but I will appreciate your authority as her father."

"Thank you, Captain."

Lily snuck back to her room and pushed her face to her pillow, not knowing whether to cry or scream.

……………………………………………………………

"Captain, why do I have to go?" Lily said, her eyes wet with tears.

"Your father wants you to have a good life, my young Lily, and we have to obey his wishes."

"But why? Why does Da think that I can't be a pirate?"

"He doesn't think you can't be a pirate, Lily. He just wants you to be safe."

"But you're the Captain! Why can't you make him let me stay? I want to stay, Captain Turner! I want to be a pirate!"

"I know, I know....Lily. You're practically my own daughter. I love you, very, very much, almost as much as your father loves you, maybe more. But, as an honest man, I have to obey his wishes. He is your father."

"But he's making me not be a pirate!"

"Lily...you're a strong, smart little girl...You'll find a way to be whatever you want to be."

Captain Will Turner walked back up onto the ship.

"Good luck, Lily!" he called, as they started to head off.

"I'll miss you, Captain Turner!"

"I'll miss you, Lily Kavanagh!"

And so she was just left at Port Royal, in her best dress, with what she had of personal items, ten years old and clueless. She stumbled down the dock and bumped into a man in a funny-colored coat.

"Sorry, sir." she said, assuming he was a soldier meant to guard the ports.

"No, I'm sorry, miss. What is a girl like yourself doing out on these docks?"

"I was dropped off. By my father." she said, not wanting to reveal anything about her pirate heritage.

"Ah, and for what reason?"

"To get a job. And be trained. As a maid."

"Ah, to be trained as a maid. How old are you, miss?"

"Ten."

"Ten?! Well, miss, you MUST come with me. I'm certain that back where I take you there will be many jobs for a girl like yourself. But you must be very tired. Would you like me to carry you?"

"No, sir, I'll be fine." She was beginning to like this man, even though he was very straight laced.

"Well then, may I hold your hand? We don't want you getting lost."

She nodded, and held out her hand.

He took it and started to lead them away from the docks. "What might be your name?"

"My name is Liliana, sir."

"That's a very pretty name. Liliana what?"

Lily felt she should probably lie. But who could give her credit? She didn't know who's name to use, so she just decided to say her own.

"Liliana Kavanagh, sir."

"Ah. That is a very nice name."

"What is your name, sir?"

"Commodore James Norrington. Commodore Norrington to most though."

"_The_ Commodore Norrington?!" Lily said incredulously, her young eyes wide.

"Yes, that would be me." He smiled at her.

"I knew someone who knew you." Lily said a little quietly, looking down. "Elizabeth Turner."

"Oh....you knew Elizabeth?" he said, his voice a little odd.

"Yes...I've met her upon...occasion." Lily said, her eyes wide.

"You know, she was still a Swann when I knew her." Norrington led them down a bustling street. "And how is Mr. Turner?"

"Captain? Oh, he's doing well."

"Captain now? Of a commandeered pirate ship I suppose?" Norrington said, a little venom in his voice.

"Yes, I assume.......but he's very good at it." Lily said.

"And what about Jack Sparrow?"

"I don't know. I have yet to meet him, Commodore, sir."

"Sadly I have....Well, Miss Kavanagh, I can offer you some work....my servants have been fading around the edges."

"Oh, thank you, sir!" she said, and wrapped her arms around him tightly in a hug.

…………………………………………………………………

"Miss Kavanagh, this is the head of all my servants and maids, Simon. You two should get to know each other very well. Simon, this is Liliana Kavanagh. She was looking for work as a maid, so I thought we could take her in."

"How old are you, Miss Liliana?" Simon said, crouching down to Liliana's eye level.

"I'm ten, sir." Lily said.

"Ten? Isn't that a bit young, sir?" Simon asked, standing back up.

"She said she needed work." Norrington looked down at Lily. "Are you too young to work?"

"No, sir, I've done hard labor all my life." Lily said, and then had a second thought about whether or not she should have said that.

"You have?" Simon asked, cocking a brow.

"Why is that, Liliana?" Norrington kept his eyes on her.

Lily looked down, searching desperately in her usually vivid imagination for a reason.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said, hoping they would stop asking.

"Please do tell us, Liliana."

"I was.....a....captive. On a pirate ship." Lily hoped that would quench their interrogative thirst.

"Poor girl." Simon shook his head. "Well, I guess we could always use an extra server at dinner."

Lily looked up hopefully.

The commodore nodded. "Let her take her things to the servants quarters and then get her a uniform fitted. Isn't there an extra bed in the maid's rooms?"

Simon nodded. "We have a few."

"I'm going to leave you with Simon now, he'll tell you what to do."

Simon led Lily back through the manor into the back room. He showed her a large room and pointed to a small bed in the far corner.

"That's where you'll be sleeping. There's a draft sometimes, I've been told, but it's never awful. You can keep your things under your bed, I think there is a box under there."

Lily went and put her things under her bed, then followed Simon back out of the hallways and into a room full of fabric and threads and women busy with needles.

"Isabel!" he called, and a young women with long brown hair in a braid came over, straightpins stuck in the front of her dress and a bit of string for measuring draped around her neck.

"Yes, Simon?"

"The commodre has taken on a new serving maid. This is Liliana. Liliana, this is Isabel. She basically commands over everything being made involving fabric in the manor."

"That's not true, I had nothing to do with those dreaded curtains in the Commodore's bedchambers."

Simon chuckled a little.

"Well, Liliana needs a serving uniform, and I figured you were the one to come to."

"Liliana, is it?"

Lily nodded. "But you can call me Lily."

"Lily. What a very pretty name."

"Everyone seems to be saying that today." Lily said with a smile as she was led to the back of the room.

"I actually may have something that fits you...my daughter, Katherine, just grew out of...oh, here they are." Isabel handed her a uniform. "Try those on."

Lily took them and stood, waiting.

"Well, are you going to try them on?" Isabel said.

Lily glanced a Simon nervously.

"Oh, I think she doesn't want to be changing in front of me." Simon turned to talk to a woman who was mending some hose.

Lily changed into the pale gray chemise, dark blue skirt, and off-white apron.

"They fit well enough." Isabel said. "Do you need some help tying the cuffs?"

Lily nodded and extended her arms so that Isabel could tie the cuffs of the chemise.

"Can I come back now?" Simon asked.

"Yes, sir." Lily said, smoothing over her apron.

"Please, call me Simon." He smiled at her warmly. "Now, I think we should probably put you to work somewhere..." He pondered for a moment.

"Are you any good at stitching?" Isabelle said.

"I used to do all the mending and sewing on board the ship." Lily said, then mentally scolded herself for mentioning her past again.

"Ship?"

"Lily was a captive on a pirate ship." Simon explained, and the room got quieter at the mention of "pirate".

"I see...you say you did all the mending?"

Lily nodded, chewing absentmindedly on her bottom lip.

"I have some breeches that need mending." Isabel led them to the left side of the room and started to hand some things to Lily. "I'll get you set up really quickly, but I have to go do a fitting for the Commodore's fiance's wedding dress, and if I'm not punctual, I may be fired."

Lily looked up as she took a pillow with a few needles in it and some thread from Isabel hands. "Oh, may I sit in on that?"

Isabel raised her eyebrows. "Your first day?"

"I won't be a bother."

"I'm sorry, but no, Lily. This woman is very particular about who is with her in the room when she's being fitted." Isabel shook her head nervously. "I must be going. Be nice to Lily, girls!" she said as she rushed out of the room, dress and pins in hand.

Simon had already left, so Lily sat down in a chair a little bit farther from the groups of gossipping seamstresses and began to mend the breeches, staring intently down at her work.

"So you were a captive on a pirate ship?" one of the seamstresses said. She looked to be about twenty and she had her red hair pulled back under her off-white muffin cap.

Lily nodded, not looking up.

"Was it scary?"

Lily looked up. "Do you really want to know?"

The other seamstresses nodded.

Lily pulled her chair over to the group and continued stitching at the breeches.

"I'm Fiona." the one who had asked her the question said. "And these women are Mary, Elinor, Frances, Margaret, and Winifred."

Lily nodded politely.

"So, did you really get captured by pirates?"

Lily nodded again.

"What was it like?"

"Were you terrified?"

"Did they threaten you?

Lily sighed. "It wasn't that bad really."

The women looked at her incredulously.

"Wasn't that bad?"

"But they're pirates!"

Lily continued to work on the breeches. "It was nice, actually. The ocean rocked you to sleep every night, and there was always someone to talk to. I'd been abandoned, of a sort, so it was better than nothing. And even if the men were a little heavy on their rum-"

The women chuckled lightly.

"I liked it. I did have to do a lot of heavy labor and I had to do a lot of mending, I was one of two girls on the ship-"

"Who was the other one?"

"Would we know her?"

"Well, she's a Turner now, but you would know her as Elizabeth Swann."

The women gasped.

"You and Miss Swann were captives on a pirate ship?"

Lily looked at them confusedly."Who said she was a captive?"

The women gasped again.

"Miss Swann is a pirate?"

"She lives on a ship?"

"I still can't believe she didn't choose the Commodore."

"I know, he's so upstanding in society and very well off."

"That's for sure."

Lily kept her mouth shut and kept stitching.


	2. Chapter 2: Left

"Lily, would you get me those fabric swatches...thank you."

Lily stayed diligently by Mrs. James Norrington. She had promoted over the past three years to Blanche LeFleur's personal servant, her "lady-in-waiting", as Blanche liked to say. Lily appreciated the fact that she made a little money from this job from tips from running errands and helping fit dresses and doing instant "touch-ups" on her hair and clothing, but she despised Blanche with a passion.

Lily handed her the swatches and watched her flip through them.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something..." Blanche said, her eyes wandering over the fabric. "Oh, yes, of course, how could I not recall?"

Lily looked at her.

"Happy birthday, Lily! How old are you now?"

"I'm thirteen, m'lady."

__

Not to mention the fact my brithday was a week ago, Lily thought.

"Here, take a few gold coins and get yourself something nice." Blanche said, and handed her a small purse of money.

"Thank you, m'lady." Lily said, and put the purse in the pocket of her apron. She fingered it, counting how many coins were in the bag.

Six.

Lily smiled politely.

"Lily, what color do you think is nicer, blue or tan?" Blanche held up two swatches.

"I would have to know what the fabric was to be used for, m'lady."

"I'm getting a new dress for the ball celebrating the birth of baby James."

Lily tried hard not to roll her eyes.

__

You're using your son as another chance to make the high-class citizens of Port Royal think you're better than them? You awful, awful woman!

"I believe the blue would be best, m'lady. It brings out your eyes."

__

I cannot believe I just said that.

"Really? I like the tan."

__

What was the point of that conversation?!

"Can you get Isabel for me? I need to inform her of my decision."

"Yes, m'lady." Lily said, glad for a chance to be away from her mistress.

............................................................................

"I _hate _that woman!" Lily spat vehemently to Isabel and the seamstresses, sitting on a table with stacks upon stacks of nightdresses on it.

"You're not the only one, Lily." Isabel said. "She can never make up her mind."

Lily nodded, nibbling at a roll from a basket that the cooks has sent over as a gesture of thanks for their new, linen uniforms that kept them much cooler than the old wool outfits they had used before.

"Oh, the reson she sent me down here was to tell you she wants this fabric." Lily said, holding up the swatch Blanche had chosen.

Isabel took it from her and shook her head in anger. "I think she purposely chooses the most expensive, hard-to-find fabrics."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

Fiona came over to her and handed her something wrapped in a scrap of an old shawl.

"I know it's late, but we wanted to get you something anyway, since this is your thirteenth birthday, and thirteen is an important age for a young girl."

Lily took the parcel and unwrapped it slowly. "You know you didn't have to get me anyth-" She stopped as she saw what it was.

"We all pitched in and made it."

Lily unfolded the present.

"It's wonderful." she said, a tear running down her cheek.

It was a small quilt, with a lovingly stictched blend of fabrics forming a ship tossing away on a stormy sea, and on the deck of the ship, you could see a small female figure at the helm with long, golden-blonde hair.

"Since you talk about the sea so much..."Elinor said, tucking a wispy blonde curl behind her ear.

"And if you look really close, that pirate you talk about so much, Captain Jack Sparrow, he's in the cabin. I looked up a picture of him in the Commodore's library." Frances said, looking very proud of herself.

"And we even included the Turners." Isabel said. "I'm surprised you took so well to your captors. You talk about them as if they were your parents."

"And we figured you'd want to be at the helm of the ship." Fiona said with a smile.

"Thank you so much. I love it." Lily smiled. "If only they let women be in the Navy."

__

If only they let women be pirates.....

If only he let me be a pirate.

.......................................................

It wasn't too long, only another year, before Blanche became tired of Lily and sent her back to the sewing room. This made Lily extremely happy, as she had only grown to dislike Blanche even more over those twelve months of pure, unadulterated torture.

And that's when the news came.

"Lily, Lily, you won't believe!" Maragaret yelled, running in to the sewing room.

"What, Meg?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow is in Port Royal!"

Lily's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!" she said, her scream ringing throughout the large room.

"Calm down! You'll start a ruckus!"

Lily stood up and ran to the door.

"I need to get to the docks!" she exclaimed, and turned to Isabel.

"Isabel, if you would do me the biggest favor..."

"What, Lily?"

"I need to go accomplish my dreams. Cover for me?"

Isabel laughed a little and then nodded. "Of course."

Lily ran out of the room, out the back door, to the stables and jumped into a carriage.

"Jon, if you have any love of heaven, you will take me to the docks."

Jon smiled at her as he cracked the reins and they traveled down the road. "I see Meg told you the news."

"Yes, yes, now hurry."

"She even told me to wait for you." he said, glancing back at her.

"They understand that I'm meant for the sea." Lily said. "Especially Meg and Fiona."

Jon nodded as they pulled up to the docks and Lily jumped out.

She saw the ratty black sails, the rotting wood of the ship, and she saw Jack Sparrow at the helm, guiding it away.

"He's gone. The Pearl is gone."

Lily looked back at Jon, a tear streaming down her cheek.

"Why does this always happen?!" she screamed, and most of the street turned to look at her.

Jon stepped out and patted her on the back, guiding her to the carriage once again to bring her back to the manor.

.............................................

Lily tucked into her bed that night, clutching the small quilt the seamstresses had made her a year before. Jack Sparrow had left.

He was gone.

She would probably never see her again.

What was it Captain Turner had said?

__

"Lily...you're a strong, smart little girl...You'll find a way to be whatever you want to be."

But what will I do now, Captain? My one way out is gone. He left me here. Not that he knew I was here, but he still left me here, stranded, in a vat full of nobles.

.................................................

Lily worked silently on her mending and sewing for the rest of the week.

Finally, she said one thing to the seamstresses as she walked into their chambers on the last night of the week.

"Do you think I could be a pirate?"

The seamstresses looked anxiously at each other, mentally wringing their hands.

Elinor down at Lily gently. "Do really want to be one?"

Meg nodded. "It's dangerous out there. Here, you can't get hurt."

"The sea isn't meant for a lady."

As soon as Lily heard that, something in her snapped.

"Why not?" she said, a little angry.

"It's not lady-like. To be doing all that work and everyone being so dirty and salty and getting drunk so often."

"It's a bad name. Ladies aren't supposed to get bad names."

Lily bit down hard so as not to say something harsh and got into bed.

"Lily, we know you love the sea, but why don't you stay here with us? We all love you."

"We don't want to see you hurt or dead or slandered..."

Lily looked up at them, this time a little sad.

"I'm not asking if I should do it."

The seasmtresses looked confused.

"I'm asking if you think I _could _do it."

"You definitely could, Lily." Meg said.

"You love the sea, the sailing, the ship." Fiona said, sitting next to Lily on the bed. "You'd be the best bloody pirate there ever was." Fiona smiled at her and stroked her hair gently. "But for now, just stay here. Get a little older, a little wiser. Maybe a little more intune with what you want to do. Then decide."

Lily nodded and snuggled into the covers to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Unos Piratas

It was two years later when she occured anything not of noble nature, blood, or substance. The Commodore and Blanche had sent her off to Tortuga to get some of the better wines for a banquet being held later that month for James the II's third birthday. They figured that since she was sixteen and had spent six years in the manor that she was responsible enough to trust with the wine, but they sent Meg with her anyway.

She was definitely responsible enough.

But was she proper enough...that was different.

The pirate in her trickled through her mind as she got off the ship at Tortuga, seeing what had graced so many pirates before her.

"Meg, you go to the inn, I'll be there in a few hours, okay?"

Meg looked at her a little funnily. "Of course, Lily."

Lily walked into the bar, to be greeted by the smell of spiced rum, tobacco, and sea salt. It smelled oddly comforting, and she sunk onto a barstool, trying to avoid the stares of many people. She slumped. They continued to talk.

Someone tapped her shoulder.

"Yes?" she said, without looking around.

"I was just wondering if you would like some company, love." said a scruffy, thick voice, and a bedecked man in a three-cornered hat sunk next to her. He was rather handsome.

"Not really, but do I have a choice?" she said, and the bartender walked over. She knew it was to squeeze money from her, as she looked rather noble in a dress that Blanche had given to her to wear for the trip so as not to mistaken for "dirty-blooded pirate scum".

"Not really." said the man.

"Rum, please." Lily said. "A LOT of rum." A pirate drink. Da would hate her if he knew.

"Rum, m'lady? That's a pirate's drink!" said the man.

"Yes, but it's good. And warm. And it makes me VERY tipsy VERY quickly." Lily said, regretting that last part, and took the tankard full of rum in front of her, gulping half of it down.

"I'm Jack Sparrow by the way." he said, and she spit out some of her rum in shock.

"Commodore?" she whispered, her eyes searching the mans face. She grabbed his wrist and lifted up his sleeve. "Oh, god, Commodore!"

"I stay with Head Captain....so I can stay Captain Jack Sparrow...but no matter....You know of me?" he said, his eyebrows raising. Wow, he was good looking. Twenty years older than her, but good looking. Just as she had remembered him. Two years ago. He had left her.

"I've read about you, of course, but......I was on Will Turner's ship......captive." she lied.

"I knew you looked familiar! I'm not that good with names though, savvy? You seem a little...noble to have been captured by us....you aren't a governor's daughter, are you?"

"No."

"Then who exactly are you, love? No one too important to be having fun with?" Jack said quietly, touching a lock of her hair.

"I'm sixteen, Captain. Little young, don't you think?"

"No, but anyways, who are you again?"

"My name is Lily, but I was born Liliana."

"Liliana. Beautiful name." he whispered in her ear.

"Don't tease me, Captain Sparrow."

"Please, call me Jack." He flipped a bead out of his face. "More rum!" he commanded.

Lily looked him straight in the eye. "Take me onto the Pearl with you."

Jack cocked an eyebrow as he swallowed another mouthful of rum.

"Why, love?"

"I can't stay in...this anymore." She gestured towards her noble dress.

"I can help you out of it..." he said with a grin.

"As much as I would love that, Jack." she said, facing down, looking up into his eyes. "And believe me I would....That's not the reason I ask you this. Let me come on that wonderful pirate odyssey of a ship you call the _Black Pearl_," She laid her head on his shoulder, and turned it up to face him.

"Well, when you put it like that...."

Jack was just like any pirate, a sucker for anyone who used flattery when speaking of his ship.

"Jack, Jack, Jack...it must be so _wonderful _being a pirate. A real pirate." She practically fell off her stool.

"Yes, very wonderful...You say you want to come with me on the Pearl?"

"Yes." She cast a sideways glance at him.

"Well, then, come with me!" Jack grabbed her hand and swayed out the door, Lily trailing behind him, confused

"Captain Jack, we're going NOW?"

"Yes, love, nothing else to do."

"We could have drank more rum! The ru-hu-hummmm....." she whined.

"That's true......but no matter. Must introduce you to the crew!"

Lily followed him anxiously. The Black Pearl. She had waited all her life for this. Well, up until two years ago. But all her swachbuckling dreams and hopes came flooding back. The Black Pearl.

And then she saw it, glittering in the moonlight by the water.

It was beautiful. Perfect. There were holes in the mangy black sails, and she loved it. Decaying, evil looking it may have been....but it was beautiful in the eyes of a pirate. Well, at least, a wannabe.

"Captain....it's even more utopian than I imagined."

"You best stop using big words, love, or my head will start to hurt." He stood on the docks and called up to who was left of his crew on the ship.

"OI! GIBBSY!"

"Ar, what now Jack?"

"WE GOT A NEW CREW MATE, SAVVY?"

"Who?"

Jack turned to her. "Ah, what's your name again darling?"

"Liliana."

"LILIANA!"

"A woman? What did I tell you about-"

"JUST SEND DOWN THE BLOODY....THING! I FORGET WHAT IT'S CALLED!"

"You are _really_ drunk, you know that, Captain Sparrow?"

"Yes, yes, whatever."

Lily pulled away. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have a friend with me, at an inn. She'll be worried."

Jack nodded. "Aye, aye...."

"I'll meet you at midnight, savvy?"

Jack smiled at her. "You already know me."

"I said...savvy?"

Jack nodded. "Savvy."

Lily ran to the inn, only to find Meg sleeping. She scribbled her a note and got her things together, including most of the money she had made during her time with Blanche, the quilt the seamstresses had made her, and some extra clothes.

..................................................

At midnight she walked down to the docks to find Jack standing there, leaning on the boarding ramp.

"Hello, love." he said huskily.

"Hello, Jack." Lily said in practically a whisper.

The two walked up the ramp, Jack helping Lily with her things.

"Jack, it's bad luck having a woman aboard, you know that." Gibbs said, a wary eye on Lily.

Jack swayed onto the deck. "Gibbs, you must have something wrong with you, what with your obvious fear of women....you aren't a Eunuch, are you?"

Lily snickered as Gibbs turned away, a slight blush in his cheeks.

Jack turned to her. "Here's the plan, pet. You have to sleep with me in my cabin for a while, oh the horrors, until we find someplace for you to stay on this wonderful ship of mine, savvy?"

Lily nodded.

"And we should probably 'invest' in some clothing for you."

"You mean, we need to go steal some better work clothes for me."

"Yes, you already speak pirate, I see."

"I was a captive on Captain Turner's ship, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I _do_ remember that much. Rather odd though, you were a captive for him...he doesn't seem very interested in the whole 'kill people and take their treasure' idea. Or 'capture helpless maidens to...' well....to do things I can't rightly say in front of a lady like yourself."

"Maybe because of Parlez?"

"Ah, yes, Parlez. Love that man."

"It's a rule in the code."

"Oh, right. Love that rule."

Liliana took Jack's hat and put it on her head. "Jack, you are a _very_ drunk man."

"Rum is good." he said. "Give me back my hat."

"No."

"Okay." Jack swayed into the cabin and dragged Lily along beside him. "Love, there is only one bed in this room, sadly.....What a shame."

"Exactly, and please don't get any ideas. Just because I am sleeping with you, doesn't mean I will, well, _sleep_ with you."

"I'm hard to resist." Jack said, and pulled her to sit on the bed.

"Not THAT hard....Okay, pretty hard. Jack, this arrangement probably won't work..."

She leaned towards Jack, her rum-addled brain not properly controlling her lust.

"It's okay, love. Just..." He drifted off as he pulled her close to him. "Submit."

Lily shook her head and sat up, saying a little too nervously, "Anyway, where does your first mate sleep? Who is your first mate?"

"He's but a lad....Zachary Breakman, only 17. One year older than you, my lass."

Lily perked up. Aha, someone to share youth with. "Really? Where is he?"

"In his cabin....ZACH!"

A young man stumbled into the room, his worn cotton tricorn lopsided. He wore a full-sleeved off-white shirt, stained with blood and dirt in a few places, and a long olive green vest, buttoned almost all the way up, except for the top three buttons. His breeches were black, but covered in dirt, tucked into new-looking black leather boots. He wore a wide black leather belt and many rings, and a faded yellow sash was tied in a huge soft bow on his belt, next to a smaller red one. He tried to stand up straight, but failed, and slumped against the wall.

"Yes, Captain Jack?"

"Gotten into the rum again, have we?"

"What if I have?" he said, his words slurring oddly.

"Nothing, just wondering. Meet our new crew mate, Liliana."

"Hello, m'lady." Zach said, bowing, but falling over in the process. He slumped onto a chair.

"No 'm'lady'. I'm not rich, or well-blooded. I'm a maid."

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"A maid, eh?" he said. "Maids are always good fun." He leaned close to her ear and played with a lock of her hair.

"Jack, I don't want to see this. Why did you bring me in here?"

"To meet this young woman."

"Why?"

"She's going to be a part of our crew."

Zach rolled his eyes.

"A _lady_ pirate? She hardly looks fit enough to breathe sea air."

Lily looked crossly at him. "I am perfectly fit to be a pirate!" she said indignantly, flicking back her long, golden hair.

"Sorry, love, but being a pirate doesn't involve sewing dresses and having tea parties."

Lily leaned back against Jack, her eyes closing.

"Jack, make him go away, he annoys me." she said, casting a sideways glance at Zach before closing her eyes again.

"Zach, you heard the lady, go away." Jack said, and his fingertips danced along Lily's shoulders.

Zach left the room with an nnoyed sigh, and Jack kicked the door shut.

"Come here, love, let me help you out of that constricting bodice of yours." Jack said, unlacing the back of her dress and slipping it off of her to reveal a thin, dark red chemise with no sleeves. and a slate-blue ribbon under the bust.

"Jack, there's not going to be any sex tonight." Lily said, climbing into bed with him.

"Oh, love, why not?"

"Because...I'm still...chaste, and I want it to be with someone special."

"I'm not special?"

"Yes, but...you know."

"Well, then..."

"I didn't say we couldn't have a little fun."

"No, love you should save that for someone special, too. Unfortunately, my first time was with a whore from Singapore who cost me about a shilling."

Lily laughed.

"It's true. I regret it, too, actually." Jack sighed. "Get some sleep, love, you're gonig to have a big day tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4: Maps and Mayhem

"Liliana, love, wake up."

Lily pulled the covers over her head as the sunlight streamed in from the window.

"What time is it?" she murmured, muffled by the sheets.

"Probably around noon. I could ask someone."

"No, that's fine." Lily emerged from her hideaway, her eyelids a little heavy. She rubbed her eyes and smiled.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Jack asked.

Lily leaned on his shoulder, content.

"Are you ready to get up?"

"Yes. Getting up seems like the proper thing to do."

Jack stood up and went over to her things. "Do you have anything to wear?"

"I don't know." Liliana said, and then added. "Look for me."

Jack began to search through her things, spreading them out on the floor.

"What's this?"

He held up the quilt that the seamstresses made her.

"That is a quilt." Lily said, laying down and turning on her side to face him.

"I know it's a quilt." Jack said. "But what is it?"

"When I worked for Norrington, I worked in the sewing rooms. The women who worked there made it for me for my thirteenth birthday."

"It's very nice. I see that I'm on it."

"Yes. And the Turners."

"And you at the helm. I'm guessing you were quite interested in piracy?"

Lily got out of bed and sat next to him cross-legged, taking the quilt and laying it in her lap.

"More obsessed really. Ever since I was released from the Mortal Daemon, I've been trying to find a way to get back into the swing of things." She traced over the helm of the ship, her blue-green eyes glittering.

"You seem very at peace with the fact you were a captive. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No." Lily looked down so she didn't have to look into his eyes. "I'm just....well, I feel the call of the sea, you know? I'm willing to give up everything to be on a ship, at sea, just being a pirate. If you put me on a ship, and you put me on a crew, I would be.....unstoppable. I just love piracy."

"Maybe it's in your blood."

Lily giggled nervously. "I doubt it."

Jack gave her a look. "I'm serious, it's not that impossible."

Lily shook her head, stood up, and stretched. She was still only in her chemise and under-things.

"Love, we don't really have enough time to get you any clothes...you're just going to have to make something work, okay? Though from what I see you have, there's not much you can work with."

Lily nodded. "Do you have any scissors I could borrow?" she asked, and Jack nodded, taking a pair out from his desk drawer.

She nodded, then smiled, and proceded to cut off her chemise just above her knees.

"I guess that works." Jack said with a nod, and offered her his arm.

Lily laid her hand upon it and they walked out onto the deck, Lily smiling at the sea.

"Where are we going exactly?" Lily asked, shading her eyes from the bright sun.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, smiling.

"The helm."

"Why?"

"I want to guide the ship."

……………………..

"Captain Turner! I can see the Pearl! Looks as if they're about to set off!" Jackel Lock called, pulling down his spyglass.

"Stop them! Hoist our flag! Do anything!" Will ran out on deck. "I need to talk to Jack."

"Is it about that map we've found, sir?"

"It's about the map, yes." Will said, looking out at the Pearl. "And the woman who gave me the map."

"Paris Lovett, Cap'n?" Jackel chuckled. "Right temper, that one."

Will nodded. "She practically killed me when I told her I was in league with Jack. Where is Miss Lovett?"

"I believe she's trying to take over the helm, sir."

Will's eyes widened. "And who's stopping her?"

"Ahm…I believe your wife is, at the moment."

Will turned to find Elizabeth and Paris in a heated argument at the helm. He ran up the steps and stood next to his wife.

"Elizabeth, what's going on?"

"She was going to kill us all! She's insane! I'm going to throw her overboard!" Elizabeth screeched.

"I was NOT going to kill you all! Little Miss Prim and Proper is just worried I'll get her precious room dirty."

"SHUT UP, YOU SELFISH MUTINEER!"

"YOU FIRST, YOU SPOLIED IGNORANT PRINCESS!"

Jackel had run up to the helm with Kill-em-all on his tail.

"Jackel, Kill-em-all, take Miss Lovett to her quarters and…tie her to a chair or something."

"What?" Paris exclaimed as Jackel and Kill-em-all grabbed her arms. "She started it!"

"Liar!" Elizabeth screeched.

They took Paris kicking and screaming, all the way down to her quarters.

"They saw us, Cap'n! We should be able to board the Pearl within minutes!"

Will laughed. "I wonder if he saw that little display."

…………………………………………………

Jack smiled as he watched the Mortal Daemon weigh anchor next to the Pearl.

Lily turned around and stood in shock. "Bloody hell." She whispered under her breath.

"What was that, love?" Jack spun to find Lily running away to his cabin. "Love?"

…………………………………………………

"William!"

"Jack!"

The two embraced as their crews talked with each other, catching up on the months that had passed.

"Hello, Kill-em-all." Jack said with a nod. "How've you been?"

"Well, and yourself?"

"Finally found someone to replace good old Will here. Meet Zachary Breakman. He's young, seventeen, but very honorable, as pirates go."

Zach stepped up and bowed vaguely.

"He bows. You're lucky." Will said. "Kill-em-all never bows."

The four laughed.

"I'm Will Turner." Will said, holding out a hand to Zach and Zach shook it heartily. "Nice to meet you, Zach."

"You, too, Captain Turner."

"Will, please."

Zach nodded. He smiled. "You should tell will and Kill-em-all about your new toy."

"Toy?" Kill-em-all asked. "Of the feminine persuasion?"

They were walking to Jack's "study", as they usually did upon visits.

"She's not a toy, Zach. She's actually a very nice girl. I met her in Tortuga."

"Really? A nice girl in Tortuga?"

Jack nodded. "She said she's wanted to be a pirate since she was a young lass. She's 16."

"Bit young, don't you think?" Kill-em-all asked.

Will stumbled and coughed, his eyes widening as he thought.

"Too young? No…" Jack said. "Here, I'll intoduce her to you." He knocked on the door of his rooms. "Love?"

He heard a crash and a a heated mutter. "Yes?"

"I'd like you to meet some friends of mine."

"Ahm…maybe later, I'm feeling quite ill…"

"Love, what are you talking about..he opened the door, to find Lily anxiously shoving her things into her bag.

Kill-em-all spotted her and his eyes widened, his jaw dropped.

"LILIANA MARIE KAVANAGH, WHAT THE BLAZES ARE YOU DOING ON THE BLACK PEARL?!"


End file.
